Big and Small
by AsshatLP
Summary: The story of a wild Scraggy, and his pack's leader.


_(Author's note: for those wondering what happened to my previous fic, a longer explanation is in my profile. Long story short, I was unable to write at all for a few months, due to illness, school, and basically just _real life_ getting in the way. On top of being out of the groove, I was unhappy with the fic in its previous state, and I am currently rewriting it. _

_As for this fic, like many who've played Black and White, I found Scraggy and Scrafty to be, for lack of a better phrase, COMPLETE FUCKING BROS. So this short fic (three or four short chapters at the most) goes out to all of those badass, reptilian clumps of data, especially my Scrafty, Yeezy, who quickly became one of my favorite Pokemon ever. We love you little gangstas.)_

Part one: Small.

_It was not fair, not fair, no. Boss was always so much bigger, even before! I never stood a chance! The others would always watch as we fought, sometimes cheering me, sometimes cheering him, but it was always the same, never changed. Never ever… I could beat up anyone else who came into our territory, but never Boss. Boss was untouchable._

He glared up from the dry desert floor as the Boss looked down dismissively_. "Get up,"_ the larger Pokemon commanded through hisses, and clicks of the tongue. _"Stop messing around."_ The younger reptile could do nothing of the sort; he couldn't even move his legs. The Boss sighed as he readjusted the skin that covered his lower body. _"Yeah, I guess you can't. My bad. Better end this quickly then." _

Step.

Wince.

Step.

The scrafty moved closer, closer, and raised an arm with a slight chuckle. _"Sorry, Little Bro. Fake Out does that…"_And then, in a movement the young scraggy could only view as a patronizing taunt, the Boss rubbed the younger Pokemon's head before slamming a fist down. With a grunt, the scraggy succumbed to the darkness, the rest of the pack hissing and clicking. As he fainted, he heard two words, repeated over and over by his family: _"Too small."_

_They always said that! All of them except Boss. They'd all call me "Small," but to him I was always "Little Bro." To be true, you'd be surprised which one I hated more! "Small" was a realtrue name, not a nice one, but not a lie, no. I was small, and I was Small. Not the least big in the pack, no, but the smallest who'd challenge the others anyway. But that was okay, yes, because I'd always win! I was small, and I was Small, but I was fast! Boss though…_

_Boss was on an entirely different level! Every time we foughtplayed, I'd never even see him move, no. I'd try to attack, but I'd always be on the the ground, looking up at him before I could do anything. But that's why he was the Boss, I think, otherwise he'd be weak. Like me. And I'd just lie there, and he'd always call me "Little Bro," and then he'd beat me, and everyone would see! And what hurt, the meanest part, is that he was always trying to be nice…_

Small slowly chewed on an Oran Berry, savoring the odd blend of flavors, as the Boss spoke. _"I'm going to the waybig human pack tonight. We're running low on berries, and they have many. Many other fun things too."_Small frowned at the Boss's words and glared at the blue fruit in his hands. The Boss had given it to him himself after their fight, and now he was saying they were running out? The scraggy made a quiet, mournful hiss; there was no hint of blame in the older Pokemon's words, but he couldn't help feeling ashamed. That wouldn't have happened if he hadn't kept challenging the evolved Pokemon… _"It'll suretrue be at least a night before I return. Stay safe, and avoid any humans until I get back."_ The pack, with one exception, nodded their assent, thanking their leader, but Small merely frowned harder. This was his fault, as far as he was concerned.

That night, he watched as his Boss left, heading for the city to the south, and after half an hour, when no one else was watching, he followed the older Pokemon. Small shivered in the breeze as he ran towards the city; he'd never enjoyed desert nights, but normally he had the rest of the pack to keep him warm. The scraggy gritted his teeth in determination and stepped up his pace, intent on catching up with his leader. As he squinted, he barely made out a figure that looked about the right size, but heading a little too far to the west. Eager to help, Small pulled up his molted skin and ran as fast as his stumpy legs could carry him. _"Boss! Wait!"_

The figure heard the young Pokemon's cry and stopped, much to the scraggy's delight. Elated, he ran forth, before realizing that something was wrong. It may have been the right size and color, but the figure before him was most certainly not a scrafty. The krokorok roared happily at the sight of such foolish and cooperative prey, before running towards the smaller Pokemon. Small would have shaken in envy of the ground-type's speed, if he wasn't already too busy trying not to shake in terror.

Small had heard enough stories from the older members of the pack to know that despite having a type advantage, scraggy would fall more often than not to the power of a krokorok. Even the Boss had trouble with them sometimes. With how fast this one was moving, it was a high enough level that Small didn't stand a chance. Maybe leaving hadn't been the best idea…

And then the Boss was there, hein raised to cover his head, and before Small knew it, the older pokemon had picked him up, kicked sand into the approaching krokorok's face, and fled with a series of swift jumps. _"Hey, Little Bro._ _Thought I told you to stay safe."_

_(AN: hey, I said "short chapters," didn't I? Don't worry though, they'll be longer after this; this was merely an attempt to get my head back in the game- like I said, I haven't written properly for months. Need to get back in the groove. On the writing side of things, I'm a little apprehensive about some of the vocab the pokemon use, as well as Small's way of narrating. Just my stupid way of trying to add a little wildness to their speech, really. Ah well. If I'm still unsure when I'm writing the next chapter, I'll drop it._

'_til then, Asshat out. )_


End file.
